And the Angel of Death Shall Have Dominion
by herbert the hurricane
Summary: The apocalypse is approaching and the Winchesters have given up hope until Castiel comes with an idea that involves Death and Archangels, ONESHOT


Dean and Sam Winchester were currently nursing a glass of whiskey while Bobby was off somewhere wheeling around the house. The past twenty four hours weighed heavily on the brothers' mind, they had went to the warehouse thinking that they were going to save Adam until Zachariah came and tricked them but towards the end of their confrontation Dean killed the Angel. They had barely left with their lives when they noticed that they didn't have Adam and it was possible that he died or was currently Michael because Zachariah had called the eldest Archangel down to Earth.

Now the brothers felt like shit and saw no way to stop the oncoming apocalypse.

Dean was about to refill both glasses when Castiel appeared suddenly in the kitchen.

"Damn it Cas!" yelled Dean. "You need to stop doing that; you're going to give me a heart attack!"

"I am sorry Dean; it is not my intention to give you a heart attack."

Sam just rolled his eyes, "Cas, why are you here? I thought you were sent halfway across the world after you pressed the angel banishment that was carved into your chest while you were fighting the angels?"

"I was not sent as far as you thought." was all the angel offered. "As for why I am here, I might know of a way to stop the apocalypse."

"Stop the apocalypse? I just spent most of last night and all of the morning going through books and I couldn't find anything." informed Bobby who just came in when he heard voices.

"This would not be in any of your books." came the slightly emotional response from the normally emotionless Castiel.

All three hunters shared significant looks. "Alright Cas, we won't push. How do we go about this?" questioned Sam's caring voice.

"Thank you Sam, we must summon Death."

Dean sent a bewildered towards the angel, "Cas, last time we had to use Crowley and lost Bobby's soul, how do you suppose we get Death without somebody getting killed?"

"With a spell." was all Castiel offered. The hunters shared looks again and shrugged.

"Okay Castiel, if you're so sure." Dean said.

Castiel nodded, "We have everything we need here."

herbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricane

Everything was set for the spell.

"Cas, before you start, how did you come across this possible idea?" asked Sam.

"Actually, I'm surprised that I never thought of it before, all angels know of it but the only angels who knew him personally were the Archangels." said Castiel cryptically. "No more questions."

And with that Castiel started to chant, "Mors tua oportet ei angelus." over and over until Death was sitting on Bobby's couch.

Death looked over each of them until he said, "Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Castiel, I wish I could say I am happy to see you so soon." Everybody in the room, excluding Castiel, gave an audibly swallowed and averted their gaze. "Now, Castiel, why do you require the location of my angel?"

"Wait, you have an angel? How come no one has herd of it?" questioned Sam.  
"I told you, the angels disposed of all texts on the subject." answered Castiel.

"Dear me, you require my angel, yet you know nothing about him. Sit down, all of you; I'm going to tell you about Azrael." everybody in the room sat.

And Death began his tale.

_**-FLASHBACK A FEW BILLION YEARS- **_

_Death walked up to a bearded man with long white hair, the man had sense of calm. The bearded man looked down worriedly at his newest creation, the leviathans were more blood thirsty than he had intended. _

"_God." the man looked over at Death. "Your Leviathans are running amok on your green Earth and since for some reason you made them very hungry, but with no food supply, they have taken a liking to the way my Reapers taste. And since they cannot die, I cannot reap them. They need to go somewhere." _

_God sighed deeply, "I know, I know, I am very sorry about your Reapers, I truly am. I have Purgatory but I cannot put them there." _

"_Why not?" questioned Death. _

"_Because they are my children and I cannot send my children to exile." came His response. _

_Death was furious, "YOUR CHILDREN, AS YOU CALL THEM, ARE CURRENTLY KILLING MY CHILDREN AND SOON I WILL HAVE NO CHILDREN LEFT TO EVEN CALL CHILDREN!" _

_God flinched, unused to Death being so mad. God sighed again, "What would you have me do Death?" _

"_We must create a being with some of mine and your powers to handle beings that my Reapers or I cannot handle." came Death's significantly calmer response. _

_God nodded, "Yes I agree. Our creation will be noble, strong, and the very best. Our creation will be the very first Archangel and the only Angel of Death, and his name shall be Azrael." _

_**-FEW BILLION YEAR FLASHBACK END-**_

"Azrael succeeding in putting the Leviathans in Purgatory and a half a millennia later God created the Archangels you know of, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. Azrael was a wonderful older brother to all of them and they, in turn, loved and adored him. Azrael was amazingly more powerful than his brothers but he taught his younger brothers everything they could handle. He was God's favorite, not Lucifer, and he was my favorite. He did not reap again until the birth of monsters and he was constantly busy because following the monsters came the birth of man and the monsters constantly killed humans, and the humans' numbers started to dwindle and Azrael stepped in and exiled those responsible to Purgatory. The pagan gods appeared and suddenly the human population across the world rose to the point where my Reapers and I could not keep up and Azrael had to help reap and guide souls to either heaven or hell.

Even with all Azrael had to do he was there when his younger brothers became full Archangels and he was there when God created Angels. Azrael was loved throughout Heaven, possibly more than God. But, one day Azrael left Heaven to exile a couple of monsters and he never returned. Heaven was in distress and God sent out all of his Angels, including Archangels, to scour every inch of the Earth but they could not find Azrael."

Death paused, lost in old memories and continued.

"I remembered the day Michael and Lucifer found me and told me how Azrael was missing and how the angels could not find him. They were depressed, I could tell, and had a defeated look in each of their eyes. They told me how their Father wanted to leave Heaven to search but didn't due to his duties. I sent them away and quickly searched every place where my Angel could be, and I found him. But before I could release him from his bindings, I too, was bound. And apparently God left Heaven and searched for Azrael but failed and never returned to Heaven. I was able to escape my bindings but when I went to release Azrael; he was gone, taken somewhere else. I went to Heaven to inform God of my news but he was gone and Heaven had gone to hell, figuratively. I looked for the Archangels and found them in God's throne room of sorts, they all looked defeated, Lucifer and Michael were at each other's throats, and Raphael was trying to protect Gabriel from his older brothers. They stopped when they saw me and I told them to not give up hope, strange coming from me I suppose, and told them to erase all knowledge throughout the Earth of Azrael because I wanted no one to know of Azrael, I made Michael in charge of Heaven, and then I left. It was Azrael's disappearance, not God's, that made Michael cast out Lucifer and made Gabriel leave Heaven to go to Earth because he felt if he could find Azrael all would be well. Your angel called me because he hoped I had found Azrael because without him you stand no chance at stopping this apocalypse." with that Death stopped talking

Silence went throughout the house until Sam spoke, "Castiel why did you bring Azrael up now?"

Castiel looked up, "Because Azrael was there for when I was born, I guess you could say, but he was there for every Angel's birth, it was made him loved. No, it was not that, it was what he told me."

_**-FLASHBACK A COUPLE MILLENIA- **_

_He opened his eyes and saw a figure standing a few feet in front of him. Castiel rubbed his eyes to get a better look, the figure was beautiful he had black wings that were folded behind him; he had beautiful eyes, silver it looked like. _

"_Hello fledgling, my name is Azrael." said Azrael with a smile. _

_Castiel didn't respond and Azrael chuckled. _

"_Shy, that's alright, you don't have to talk, only listen. I must leave for Earth soon and I will not be returning because someone will have bound me. Even though I know this, I must go as it is my duty, do you understand Castiel? Your duty is important and you must do it with no complaints. Anyway, I will be lost for many millennia and you will be the one along with two humans to find and unbind me so I am counting on you fledgling." _

_**-FLASHBACK A COUPLE MILLENIA END- **_

"I could not tell anyone because as soon as he had left I forgotten about the conversation and I remembered it an hour ago." said Castiel.

"Whoa, so how do we free him from his binds?" asked Sam.

"In a couple of days most of the pagan gods will be under one roof and they will all be killed by Lucifer and I will tell my Reapers to stay away from the place so Azrael will know of the place you are in. There is a chant you must say but only when Lucifer and Gabriel are fighting so Azrael will come and only focus on them and not you and Dean, it is critical you say they chant as Lucifer and Gabriel are fighting no sooner, no later." answered Death.

"Wh-what do you mean that Azrael's focus needs to be on Lucifer and Gabriel?" questioned Dean with a shaky smile.

Death turned his piercing gaze on Dean, "Dean you have been to Hell. Have you ever wondered why Hell looks like an atom bomb was dropped in it? It is because when Azrael was created God and I realized he held too much power so we sent him to Hell so the power he held would be able to release itself and not destroy Earth, also so Azrael would be able to control his powers with the aid of myself and God. Azrael's true form will kill any creature who looks upon him, only if he so chooses, except God and I, he is able kill anything he chooses with a mere thought, he can kill you painfully and bring you back and do it again, when everything else in the world is dead and gone, he will then die as well, and he is the reason why avenging is synonymous with Archangels."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

Castiel turned and looked out the window, "There is a tale, told by Michael, that all fledglings hear. When Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel were still getting learning their Archangel powers, God allowed them to go to Earth because they were getting far in their training, and He felt that they could handle themselves, but He was wrong. As soon as they arrived Eve and her eldest children were waiting for them and took them to her lair. When Azrael found out..

_**-FLASHBACK ONE BILLION YEARS- **_

_Azrael had just gotten back to Heaven and excited to see his younger brothers. _

_When he couldn't find them he went to his Father, "Father, where are Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel?" _

_God looked at Azrael, "Azrael, your brothers had the day to themselves and asked if they could go to Earth so they could see you." God took a shuddering breath, "Azrael, your brothers were taken by Eve and her monsters, but-". _

_It was too late, Azrael left in search of his beloved brothers. God closed his eyes, "The monsters will stand no chance." _

herbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricane

_Azrael landed on Earth with a clap of thunder. Azrael was in full Angel of Death regalia, he was wearing black armor, his black wings were extended to their impressive twenty feet wingspan, and his silver eyes glowing. Azrael sent out some of his grace to find his brothers. _

_Azrael found his brothers and went to them. _

herbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricane

_Eve looked over her prisoners with confusion. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel were all leaning against the wall without a care in the world. _

"_Why are you four not scared for your lives, you are just fledglings, you can do nothing." said Eve. _

_They looked up at her, then at each other. _

"_That is true, we are just fledglings." answered Gabriel thoughtfully. _

"_But, we have something you are not expecting." said Raphael. _

"_Whatever it is, my children and I can handle it." Eve said confidently. _

"_I highly doubt it, our brother does not take kindly to those who wish us harm." informed Lucifer. _

_Eve paled, "Y-y-your joking, my children say Azrael is indisposed of."_

_Michael snorted, "Our brother cannot be indisposed of monster, he will come and he will destroy your very essence." The brothers all smirked. _

"_My brothers are right Eve; I do not take kindly to those who wish them harm." _

_Eve turned around and saw Azrael standing at the mouth of the cave she had hid in, "What happened to my children?" _

_Azrael slowly walked in, "Oh, there all dead, I sent them to Purgatory, which is where you will soon be joining them." _

_Eve gasped, "T-t-that's impossible, my firstborns were there as well." _

"_As soon as they saw me, they ran, leaving the pawns. Fledglings cover your ears" said Azrael. _

_Eve nodded and lunged, trying to kill the Angel of Death. Azrael easily countered her and started screaming, his high angel frequency turning the Mother of All Monsters into dust. _

_Azrael walked over to his brothers and released them with a wave of his hand and held out his arms, which they all jumped into and gave Azrael a hug.  
"Fledglings I understand the want to visit Father's Earth but there are creatures here that wish you harm and one day I will not be around to smite them for you." _

"_But you will try, will you not?" asked Gabriel. _

_Azrael smiled and hugged Gabriel, "Yes little brother, I will always try." _

"_Azrael." said Michael. "How come you did not kill Eve's firstborns?" _

"_Because the firstborns spawn whatever monster they are." answered Raphael. _

"_And without monsters, our favorite brother will be without a duty." said Lucifer. _

_Azrael smiled, "Yes, you two are right. Now from now on until you are full Archangels, you will only come to Earth with me. Understood?" _

_Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel nodded frantically. _

_Azrael smiled again, "Good, let us see what Earth has to offer five Archangels. _

_**-ONE BILLION YEAR FLASHBACK END- **_

"Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel followed his orders and no one messed with the Archangels again." informed Castiel.

"So, if Azrael sees Sam and I, we're smoke, literally?" asked Dean.

Castiel nodded solemnly, "Most likely."

"Well, what do we need to summon the Angel of Death?" wondered Sam.

Death answered, "Everything you should need should be offered by the pagan gods and you will need to say **Azrael, frater vester vobis**, which means, Azrael, your brothers need you. Oh, and boys, please succeed in bringing him back, I do miss him." with that declaration, Death vanished.

"Well, don't just stand around ya idjits! We got work to do!" ordered Bobby.

herbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricane

Dean and Sam were in the meeting room of the fancy hotel that the pagan gods, that were now dead, created to meet in. The brothers watched as Gabriel and Lucifer circled one another.  
"Well, good as time as any, say it Sammy." whispered Dean.

Sam nodded, "**Azrael, frater vester vobis**. Okay now what?"

Dean shrugged and fainted.

"De-." Sam fainted as well.

herbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricane

"Amateur hocus pocus tricks little brother, but remember, you learned all your tricks from me." said Lucifer as he turned around to face the real Gabriel. Gabriel eyes widened as Lucifer went to stab him but instead he saw his angel blade turn into a feather and heard a familiar voice say,  
"That may be true Lucifer, but who taught you those tricks?"

Lucifer and Gabriel turned to face the familiar voice, "A-azrael?" said Gabriel tentatively.

"Yes Gabriel. It is me." And it was the first Archangel, right in front of them.

Gabriel ran over and gave Azrael a hug, "I missed you, so much."

"Shh, there, there, all is well, I am here now, I am here now." comforted Azrael as he rubbed Gabriel's back. "Now, Lucifer, why were you attempting to kill your little brother and why are you both here and not on Heaven with father and our two other brothers?" questioned Azrael.

Lucifer took a shaky breath and said with tears in his eyes, "Azrael, Michael has cast me out of Heaven for not loving the humans, when you didn't return home Father left to find you and has not returned, and Gabriel left Heaven because he wanted to find you and to get away from the fighting that Michael and I caused."

Azrael looked furious, "I must have a chat with Michael and Raphael, and you two are coming. I trust you both still have your grace?" Both Archangels nodded.

"Good." with that said the three Archangels left for Heaven.

herbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricane

When Azrael landed down on Heaven he saw not the noble kingdom he remembered, but a shell of its former self. And from quick glances at Lucifer and Gabriel they were nearly as shocked as he was. As they walked through the gates they noticed that pillars were missing, statues were missing chunks, and the guards seemed to be wary and stressed even though they were home.

"What happened to my home." murmured Azrael as the guards came up to them.  
"Lucifer!" yelled one of the guards. "What are you doing here?"

Azrael stepped forward and let his true form show. Azrael grew taller than four Empire State Buildings stacked on top of one another and his black as night wings spread out to twice his height. Before Azrael was unseen due to his brothers already in their true forms when they entered, but now he towered over all of them.

"Oriel, I am here to see my brothers, it would be wise for you to let us pass." demanded the Archangel.

Oriel nodded hurriedly, not wanting to face Azrael's wrath. As they passed the angel Oriel was on guard with asked, "Was that Azrael?"

Oriel smiled, "Yes, Casandriel, that was Azrael. We have been saved."

herbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricaneherbertthehurricane

As Azrael and his brothers walked, angels that they passed looked on with awe at what they had only seen when they were born and heard about through stories. One thought went through the angels' minds, everything would be right again.

Azrael opened the door to the throne room and saw that there was a war table set up in front of his Father's throne. Azrael looked at the angels surrounding the war table and focused on his brother Raphael, "Ezekiel, Daniel, Barachiel leave." The angels whose names that were called looked up and when they saw Azrael their eyes widened almost comically and they left without a word.

Raphael looked up as well and froze when he saw Azrael, "Is it you? Is it really you big brother?" he said warily with tears running down his face.

Azrael simply nodded and held out his arms; Raphael needed no further invitation and ran to his long lost brother. Raphael took deep shuddering breaths to calm himself.

"How are you here Azrael? You have been missing for two millennia." questioned Raphael.

"There is time for that later. Tell me where is Michael?" asked Azrael.

"In his room, where he is most days" Azrael nodded and told Gabriel to get him.

Azrael looked at Lucifer and Raphael, "Let us sit; I have not sat in over a millennia."

Azrael sat and closed his eyes, glad to be back and to see his brothers yet again. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel walking towards the table and lagging behind was Michael.

Azrael almost smiled in amusement, "Michael, it is not befitting of an Archangel to slouch or drag their feet." Michael jerked his head up, "Azrael? H-how?"

"That is topic for another discussion. Sit." Michael complied and sat near Raphael. Azrael stood and looked at each one of his brothers, he saw that each one of them were tired, defeat was in each of their eyes, but there was a glimmer of hope when they looked at their older brother. Azrael walked to each of his brothers, touching his palm to their heads, when he was done he looked at them with sad eyes.

"You have all had a trying time in the past two millennia and from what I saw in your memories, you are all lost. No more, I am here now, we will bring Heaven back to the greatness it once was, and we will put our family back together, is that understood?" questioned Azrael.

All four smiled and nodded frantically, happy there was order in their lives once again.

Azrael smiled, "Good, now, fledglings, go to your rooms and sleep, you will need it for the upcoming years."

They smiled, and went to their rooms; finally content with how the future would turn out, now Azrael was back home.

Azrael stayed in the throne room, sitting in his Father's old throne. Azrael would not tell his brothers how God wanted their to be a civil war in Heaven that would result in its destruction, or how Gabriel and Raphael were supposed to die, or how Michael and Lucifer were supposed to be locked in combat forever in Hell, or how it had been God who bound Azrael when Azrael found out about His plans, or how Azrael was forced to reap his Father's soul and give it to Death who then disposed of it properly. No, Azrael would not tell his brothers these things because they did not need to know and they would lose faith in their Father and Azrael did not want that. Azrael would guide his brothers and Heaven into a New Age of glory.

And the Angel of Death shall have dominion


End file.
